The Crossing of Universes
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: This is something I've been wanting to do with 2 of my favorite 7 anime (yes I consider Voltron anime). It all started with Ranveig's Superweapon of Season 5 Episode 5 thinking "Hmmm that looks like fun for a Guyver!" and this began my planning. I am still planning the bulk of this so updates will be gradual. But I hope you enjoy :)
1. Black: Fall of Earth

The year is 2010, the War for Earth had raged for nearly 3 years now, due to his return. But the war had actually started back in 1994 when an unoccupied Relic was "sent home" and again over a decade later in 2005 when another Relic was destroyed just over a once dormant volcano. However what was found in the Relic that was sent home was disturbing prompting immediate rectification even though the situation was loosely taken care of. Even the distinct energy signature of a Relic exploding required prompt action when they entered System X-9-Y near the planet, Pluto.

The Advents sent an "Emissary" ahead of their arrival in the form of Apollyon to gather intel and to act when the situation deemed it necessary. He had witnessed the death battle between the Dragonlord and Guyver-I in a more powerful form. A form that had faint signatures from the very Relic that exploded. He even killed one of the Council of 12 who had been protecting the remains of his fallen comrade's, their Zoacrystals. Even captured and abandoned the mate of Guyver-I's and her brother on Silha while he and Guyver-III fought each other as former Zoalord thought to be dead and his ally Guyver-IIF fought Griselda and her Zoanoid army in an attempt to capture said mate.

The timing couldn't be more perfect either with Apollyon on Earth. The Supreme Leader, the one who could stand in his way wasn't near the strength he should be. If anything it seemed like he was in a constant lethargic state due to an incident that occurred nearly 30,000 years ago, making it so he had to go into hibernation whenever he had to exert himself. Making Earth ripe for the pickings.

Even the once powerful Super Organization "Chronos" was being torn apart from both the inside and outside. Zoalords were plotting to rebel against the supreme leader. Even the former Guyver-III, leader of the resistance group "Zeus Thunderbolt" with his newfound ability to go Exceed was destroying Chronos bases at a feverish pitch.

The opening salvo of the war against the Advents, however, was not an attack on a major populated city as many in the entertainment business like Holywood or government would lead you to believe. No, the opening Salvo was the Advents attack on an Isle that even in the era of modern technology remained hidden to satellites, the Isle of Silha, in 2007. Those who inhabited the Isle could only watch in horror.

Prehistoric animals tried running away, fairies and half human half animal demi-gods tried finding safe places to hide mermaids tried swimming to safety. One War-Relic launched an energy projectile that destroyed the Isle completely. The War-Relic then proceeded towards the closest land mass knowing the last refuge of the Zoalord who could stand in their way. That was 3 years ago, but now…

In 2008 with the Council down to 4 remaining Zoalords including the Supreme leader struck a chord with those against Chronos. Meaning, Zeus Thunderbolt was brought in with their mass-produced Zoanoids that only Griselda could control. The Guyver who destroyed the LA branch along with a human and his Special Ops task force, even his mate joined the fight knowing some background info on the Relics due to her time in one. Even Guyver-IIF was brought in after she allied herself with Aptom and killed the former Zoalord who fought Griselda. It was a tense alliance but it was all for the protection of Earth, the linch-pip was getting Guyver-I to join permanently. That was something that the Supreme leader regretfully had to do take him to a separate room, informing him that his mate was gone thinking he could bring her and her brother with him, even informed him of a growing development she had. Guyver-I broke down worse than when he had killed his father but vowed he will not be happy until the Advent race is extinct. He made a promise that he will wash his armor with their blood.

But even with the combined might of the Supreme Leader, the last remaining Zoalords, the Guyver, Guyver-I, Guyver-II F, and Guyver-III in 2010, the Advent armies were relentless and ruthless. Through his pride and not wanting any assistance Guyver-III was the first of the Guyvers to fall, fighting not just one being similar to Apollyon, but 3. Then the Guyver who had inadvertently started the war by sending the relic home fell. His inexperience and self-loathing towards his Guyver made it easy to dispatch after his wife was killed. The female, Guyver-IIF she was a different story.

Seeing the futility of their brother units she went into hiding at the encouragement of her new mate Guyver-I. See being in sense an Artifical-Guyver because her Control Medal was man-made, made it harder for her to be detected as a Guyver. Her Control Medal ran surprisingly at a different frequency and energy level than the other Guyvers. She would be mankind's final hope if he were to fall.

In space, the Enormous Bio-Ship Ark was being swarmed by Relics and other Alien ships. The ship was functioning at half power but was still packing a fight even with half the Council of 12's Zoacrystals, five somehow powering the ship, and the rest of the crystals missing the Supreme Leader even mortally wounded was putting up a valiant fight. Even though the Ark was 100 times larger than a Standard Relic and 30 times larger than other Alien ships, sheer numbers were taking its toll on Earth's Flagship.

Another figure's shaky metallic breathing could be heard as explosions rocked the bridge of a ship that looked like a combination of both organic and inorganic components. He looked at the person in the chair, he looked like a frightened child sensing his time was quickly approaching. He tried to face it with dignity but his hyperventilating sped the process up and eventually, he slipped away.

He rose slowly holding his side coughing blood through his breathing ports. His golden armor covered in bruises and cuts. The power amps all over his body were shattered. He looked up as the Bio-ship Ark he was on got surrounded by thousands of other Relics, dozens of similar Ark ships and other spaceships to races he couldn't recognize. He looked back at the corpse of the blonde elf looking, man, he had been fighting alongside with then back at the viewing portal. He had learned far to late what his plan was for his once powerful organization, a plan that because of contributing factors would never see the light of day now.

The gravity of the situation started to weigh on him as power systems slowly died along with the man behind him. He looked down as if in shame, shame in the choices he made to this point. He looked at his left hand specifically his ring finger as if he were looking at his wedding band. There was rage as he looked up at the view portal remembering the pregnant love he failed to save when the aliens first started their invasion of Earth.

The ships started to charge their weapons. Just like the mega-smasher of on Guyvers, the weapon started drawing in energy from around the ships. There was the standard light energy and bio-energy from the living on the ships but also from the living ships themselves. However, an alarm went off in his head as an unknown energy source started to get drawn into the charging weapon. It was a purplish pink, a sparkling bright blue and white, and a golden energy. It all read it was the same energy source but in various stages. A powerful energy source at that, which was new to him, being that Bio-Energy was the most powerful of energies he knew of.

An image of her popped into his head, his beloved who he couldn't save when Silha met its fate. She fragrance, her smile when she seemed to look at him in his Gigantic armor. The way her heart beat matched his when he felt her presence pressed up against his cocoon before he "awakened" after a year-long rest from the Relic exploding. She had a sudden face even tears streaking down her face as she reached for him as she held a hand over the slight bulge in her stomach.

Guyver-Gigantic: Well Mizuki my love, looks as if I have failed to avenge you. Please tell father I will be with you guys shortly…

He closed his eyes expecting a death blow from the circling armada. Sensing there was still more fight in him however his dual-layered Control Medal started to glow summoning a chrysalis type of object behind him. As the fleet opened up and fired on the relic the chrysalis opened up and the armored being jumped into it. As the chrysalis started to close the bright colors of the energy beams started to flood the Ark.

Seconds later other Central Federation ships opened up on the Ark with an experimental weapon. It enveloped the Ark and then collapsed with a golden fire like an explosion which then produced a counter-clockwise spiraling golden nebulous like opening in space. It proceeded to not just tear the midships section of the Ark apart where it was concentrated the most swallow and erase every last bit of the Ark the golden fire touched.

Seconds later the Enormous Bioship Ark exploded in a brilliant bluish-white explosion that wasn't affected by the golden fire. The ships close enough were either sucked into the golden portal like fire or destroyed by the resulting explosion. Part of the remaining fleet cautiously approached the portal in search of the insolent ones remains and curiosity in the portal their weapons created. Its energy signature was set alerts off all over the armada registering energy levels like that none of them have even fathomed. Levels exceeding the levels of a postulated Guyver-Zoalord-Gigantic.

The rest of the Central Federation armada proceeded to a high Earth orbit surrounding the planet before opening fire on it. They continued to fire upon the blue orb until it was devoid of all life now that the only 2 threats to their empire were destroyed. The Advent fleet started to descend into the atmosphere to restart "Project Bio-Weapon" with the goal of perfecting it.

However as the ships obliterated the surface of the once lush Planet Earth, extinguishing all life on the planet, the crews on the ships studying the portal remained at a safe distance away. Far enough not to notice a diamond layer shaped object get dragged into the golden fire portal. The sensors recorded a weird energy signature for a brief second along with a flash before golden portal disappeared leaving a hole in space.


	2. Red: Chrysalis Captured

**Edge of the solar system: 2166**

Voice: We have lost the lion, but sensors are picking up a weird energy signature. One I have never seen before.

The atmosphere was dark besides the pinks, purples, and reds illuminating the bridge. A sole figure could be seen standing behind a glowing pink pedestal with 2 soldiers in solid light gray armor on the lower level. The sole figure was a male with purple skin and yellow eyes wearing armor multiple shades of gray with a pink insignia on his chest. On top of his head four boney spikes leading to the base of his cranium.

Commander: On screen.

Seconds later the visual of a golden wormhole appeared on the viewscreen. There was also a brief blue flash in which some sort of object was barely picked up on sensors tumbling through space. The sensors recorded it to be approximately 9' x 5' x 3', and that it was a diamond shape. The sensors also recorded that it was in the space between the prisoner's homeworld and a predominately desolate red planet with 2 icy polar caps. Seconds later the wormhole collapsed

Soldier: We still have a lock on the object sir and it is emitting a weird energy signature.

Commander: Let's see.

The soldier zoomed in as much as he could on the object which was sending out a white flash among its intricate design.

Commander: Bring us about. We will investigate this object before returning to the main fleet.

The Galra cruiser returned to the area as the "primitive" forces from the Blue planet that were sent to investigate were also sent. The Galra commander smirked and looked down to the gunnery soldier.

Commander: You may fire on the primitives when ready.

The soldier grinned and placed his closed fist on his peck. He turned to ready the weapons systems.

Gunnery soldier: V'repit sa.

The Galra cruiser opened fire on the ships with only 5 percent of the weapons total power destroying them. On the bridge, the commander smiled as he learned there were no survivors from the wreckage.

Commander: Now bring that object aboard and prepare for Lightspeed.

Galra Soldier: Yes commander.

The ship quickly tractor beamed the weird object on board the ship and shot off to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet. It took twenty Sentry-Drones to move it to one of the storage bays for the initial scientists to investigate it. They used their scanning devices which shorted out as they got to the elliptical center and blew up. One of the scientists even placed a listening device on the massive diamond shape object. What they discovered frightened them, it was alive! It had a deep heartbeat.

Coms Soldier: Commander, Emperor Zarkon demands a status report.

Zarkon: Commander Grec'lok, you have failed to capture the Blue Lion and failed to meet up with the fleet. I demand to know why!

Grek'loc: Excellency, it entered a type of portal that appeared and disappeared seconds after it entered. We also detected an unknown energy source on our scanners in between the prisoner's home planet and the red planet of this system. We went back to intercept it before the primitive military forces of this planet could retrieve it.

Zarkon was always a hard person to read. With his pink glowing eyes, one could never tell if he was intrigued, didn't care, or happy. Grek'loc's brow started to sweat under the gaze of his Emperor.

Zarkon: Oh? Let's see this object of unknown origin.

Grek'loc typed a few buttons bringing up the video of the scientists trying to analyze the object. But the energy it emitted destroyed when it was being scanned destroyed all their equipment. A scan of the general details also appeared and a 3D render of the object.

Zarkon squinted at it as if he were trying to figure out what it was, but couldn't. The Galra Empire has conquered thousands of Galaxies over his 10,000-year reign but he couldn't figure it out. Needless to say, he was both interested and cautious of the object.

Grek'loc: We captured it and have been trying to get reading on it only to have our equipment, drones, and sentries destroyed. We also discovered that not only does it have an energy source I have never seen before, but it is alive. We have detected and felt a heartbeat coming from this object.

Zarkon: This news is most intriguing. Bring it to Central Command. Haggar and her Druids will investigate further.

Grek'loc: Yes your majesty!

The video flickered off. Grek'loc looked down to the floor. He furrowed his brow worried about the reception he was going to get a Central Command. He looked and saw his helmsman waiting for orders.

Grek'loc: You heard our Emperor.

The helmsman nodded and typed in the coordinates for Central Command in which the ship told them the estimated time of arrival.

Helmsman: We shall arrive in approximately 3 Vargas if we go at Max.

Grek'loc: Make it One and a half. We must not make our Emperor wait for more than he should.

Helmsman: Buh…

Grek'loc: Is there a problem?

Helmsman: No Commander.

Grek'loc: Then make it so. I will be in my chambers.

Helmsman: Of course.

Grek'loc walked off the bridge and started walking to his chambers. He was deep in thought anticipating his arrival at Central Command.

Grek'loc to himself: I don't like bringing this… thing to Central Command. The way the Emperor looked at it worries me.

A woman flanking the Emperor could be seen showing some interest in the object Grek'loc recovered. She had blue skin and white hair that was visible from her hood. The hood was part of a robe-like poncho that went down her body revealing an under-robe. The hooded robe was a dark plum color with a golden border. On the hood itself an emblem of the same matching gold fabric in different shapes.

Her brow furrowed and she squinted at the images provided with her yellow glowing eyes. Like the Commander, based off his body language, she was rather uneasy of this unknown object. It also perked her interest when each time it released energy, the energy itself was closely similar to Quintessence.

Zarkon: This object intrigues you.

Haggar: Yes, of our 10,000-year conquest I have never seen anything like this. Living, or dead.

Zarkon: Prepare your Druids for its arrival. If it is alive, I want to know what it is capable of.

Haggar: Of course Sire.

Haggar started walking to go to her personal lab. On her way through the doors, a Commander was waiting to speak with the Emperor of his next assignment. Mining a small moon orbiting a cold Gas Giant. He looked the role for a typical Galra commander, having a small scar on his right brow.

Two Druids greeted her outside the doors to her lab.

Druid 1: Priestess Haggar, we have lost all contact with the weapon. I fear its conditioning is being blocked somehow.

Haggar: Keep trying we may be able to salvage something. If we can't we will terminate it when we have the opportunity.

Druid 2: Priestess, we have sensed the energy of 2 more Lions.

Haggar: The humans seem to be gathering them. Lord Zarkon is currently giving his orders to his generals and commanders, to find and capture them. In the meantime prepare the dissection labs for the arrival of an unknown object. The

Druids: V'repit Sa Priestess.


	3. Green: Distress Call

It had been a few days since the Paladins reclaimed the Castle of Lions. A few days since preparations to launch the Castle ship were completed and Allura launched it in a grand spectacle of a speech. Each Paladin had to take a seat to take. Shiro being the Black Paladin was responsible for tactical analysis, Keith weapons systems, Pidge life spport& sciences, Lance was responsible for defensive measures, and Hunk was responsible for Engineering.

Allura: Activate Interlocks...

Coran: Dynotherms connected. Infracels up…

Allura: Mega-thrusters are go…

The younger paladins were excited with the launch having technically been their first launch, while the experienced Shiro was jostled from it. He knew that launching was the critical stage in which anything and everything could and would go wrong. He kept reassuring himself that everything will be fine once they reached the Arusian upper atmosphere and then space.

The trip to Balmera-X95 Vox, for the castle, would normally take a few hours at max, but being the Castle was hadn't flown in 10,000 years it was decided to take it slow at first. Making the trip a few days longer than what it needed to be. Which gave the Paladins free time to themselves, for them to do as they pleased.

Shiro dedicated this time to learn all he could of his station and learning anything he can of intergalactic combat tactics from the extensive 10,000-year-old Altean library after Pidge created a program to translate Altean to English. He looked up Altean battle tactics, which truly wasn't much considering Allura had always said: "Alteans believed in peace first." Having been a captive of the Galra Empire he knew a slight fraction of their tactics.

Almost like the fictional Klingon and Jem Hadar races of the Old Star Trek series he used to watch as a kid, he couldn't help but not be impressed but also floored by their plans. They had well-drawn battle plans for invasions, dogfights, and starship battles. There were also contingencies if such plans backfired, and back up plans for failed contingencies. He got with both Allura and Coran to start formulating their best course of attack.

Keith learning of the Training Room decided to spend his free time there. His investigation of the Arusian village and brush with Sendak had told him he needed to be ready for anything and everything. He tried various weapons from staffs to guns, to replicated warclubs and hatchets to be efficient with various weapons. But ultimately decided that his bayard was best for him.

He first wanted to master the motions of wielding it in one hand and then the other. He then slowly and methodically went through the motions of thrusts, blocks, and dodges. As he got better with his motions he ordered "Begin Training Program-1."

The door in the ceiling of the room opened up. Like before the gladiator dropped from the hole in the ceiling with a staff. It landed gracefully before the center eye flashed causing it to come online and lunge at Keith. He readied his bayard in a defensive position smirking. One thing running through his head "Bring it!"

Pidge and Hunk were working on some projects in the Green Lion bay. Pidge had come up with the idea of taking the cloaking device she added to the shuttle pod and applying it on a much larger scale, per se her lion. Which she needed an engineer's technical knowledge to help her execute her plans. Every once and a while Lance would pop in to hang, but not for long. When Hunk and Pidge got to enthralled into what they were doing he decided to slink out.

He went to his chambers took his jacket and shirt off to look at the massive scar on his back. It was healing well, certainly itched like hell, but the important thing was it was healing. He sighed heavily as he continued looking at it. He wanted someone to talk to, but everyone seemed to busy for him. He bitterly thought, "what's to be expected for a seventh wheel…" and grabbed his shirt. He threw it on and started walking the halls, getting lost in his thoughts.

It had been a few days since the Rolo-Incident in which Lance was still feeling down about the whole thing. It was decided that they should take it easy on the Castle to allow its energy stores to recharge. So it was piloted into a gaseous nebula. The plan was to wait for 15 Vargas to get the Castle to where it needed to be, but even that fell through.

Allura had called the Paladins from their tasks to meet on the bridge. There was a bit of concern and question in her voice which made them move faster. When they arrived they were in the dark on why she looked so puzzled. Coran was at his control-panel checking and cross-referencing everything.

Shiro: Coran, Allura? What's going on?

Shiro followed by Keith approached the platform, Keith stopping only 5 feet away from it. The Garrison-Trio slowly approached and stood by their leader and second in command. Waiting for a response. However, they didn't like the sounds of the view screen was making, just like the Rolo-Incident in which Pidge looked to Lance. Who in return gave her a "What?!" look filled with attitude.

Coran: We received another distress call!

Shiro: Okay, but why the puzzled looks?

Coran: It is coming from a Galra Dreadnaught!

Paladins: Wait… WHAT?!

Allura: Are we able to obtain a clear audio of it?

Coran: Not from inside the Nebula Princess. We have to leave it to do so.

Shiro: Do it.

Coran looked to Allura who simply nodded before engaging the aft reaction thrusters to work up enough momentum to float out of the nebula. Like he had surmised, a crisp audio started to play over the comms. Something both Coran and Allura still couldn't fathom considering the Galra motto was "Victory or Death."

Male Galra Voice: This is Gereva of the Imperial Galra Dreadnaught Fergala requesting immediate assistance from nearby Empire ship in the quadrant! I repeat this is Gereva of the Imperial Galra Dreadnaught Fergala requesting any immediate assistance from Empire ships in the quadrant! We are en route to coordinates Zext-435-851 when the object… creature from System X-9-Y came to life and started to go on a rampage! There is nothing we have that can stop it please send help immediately!

Voice in the background: It's breaking through the outer blast doors!

The sounds of something slamming into thick metal could be heard. Each slam made the Tri flinch. Even Keith was a little jumpy with each slam as Shiro, the more experienced soldier just kept listening. That Galra mentioned their home system. He was wondering if they captured any more humans.

Gereva: Erect the Particle wall! Please! SEND he….

There was a loud scream before the squelching sound and static feedback as it sounded like a massive laser was fired and then silence. Only then Shiro's stoic stature falter hearing the death. He had never heard such fear from ANY Galra.

Shiro: D… do you have a location of the ship?

Coran: Yes, it is in the Berelian Cluster. 3 Vargas with the Teleduv.

Shiro: Take us to it…


	4. Blue: Uneasy Stirring

Part 4:

3 Days prior:

Haggar was eagerly on her way to her lab. The unknown object had arrived at Central Command and was waiting for her in her lab. Sendak had failed twice at it, and her Robeast was destroyed… by children! Children who did not realize the true power of the weapon they wielded. She walked into her lab flanked by 3 Druids.

She gazed upon the massive diamond shape object flanked by 10 Sentries. All most immediately she felt the presence of an immensely powerful object on the interior. She sensed death, mourning, pain, and self-loathing coming from it. But most of all she sensed an energy that could rival the Emperor himself. She walked towards it and felt something else. Rhythmic beating.

Haggar: A heartbeat? This object really is alive?!

She walked up to it moving her hand to point to the ceiling causing the object to go from a lying position to an erect position. She walked up to it placing her glowing index and middle finger of each hand the best she could on the Chrysalis' double layered center ovals. Black glowing electricity flowed from her fingers coming into contact with the Chrysalis

She let loose a stuttering moan as she started to see the rapid images in her mind. A human boy about 17 deca-pheobs holding a circular object, the fear and pain he felt as it came to life and covered his body, tearing into it. She got a brief glimpse of what he was turning into.

She then got a first-person perspective of him fighting and killing multiple monsters. His first subsequent death at the hand of a massive hairy creature. The destruction of an entire base filled with various other humans that could turn into creatures. Him fighting another white hairy creature that was once his father. Him losing the ability to transform into an armored being and regaining it when a human girls life was threatened.

Then in rapid fire flashes, she saw him fighting more creatures, horrifying creatures with abilities that rivaled that of her Druids. Creatures capable of destroying entire city blocks to entire mountains with little to no effort. She continued to see many battles with allies, how he took the death of his girlfriend, the resulting rage he felt towards everything including himself, to him in an even stronger more powerful form which frightened even her.

She started to scream in pain as pure white electricity responded to her and started to shock her. Her Druids stood at the ready to attack when she was clear of it. But it threw her across the room into a group of shelving units which held mysterious runes of the Empire's 10,000-year conquest.

She got up slowly just as the Druids were about to attack it. She held up her hand "No don't! That creature inside is powerful enough to destroy Central Command!" The Druids looked at her lowering their arms as they stopped charging their attacks. The head Druid walked up to her "How do you wish to proceed Priestess?" Haggar glared at the object with her yellow glowing eyes thinking, "We must remove it to one of our lesser facilities and dispose and dissect it."

The lead Druid looked back at the Chrysalis thinking, "I recommend taking it to Warlord Ranveig." She couldn't get the image of the more menacing armor form out of her head. "Agreed. Take as many Druids as possible. If this thing… wakes up before then you will have a fight on your hands." The Druid nodded to Haggar "V'repit Sa!"

Within a Varga, the Chrysalis was moved from Haggar's lab to the ship Fergala under the command of Gereva. A ruthless commander next to Sendak who was as loyal to Zarkon. He was not given any reason why the Druids and Gladiator slavers were boarding his ship except for they were to guard the loading bay of a mysterious object from System X-9-Y. The same system the former Champion, one of Haggar's pet experiments came from.

Present Day 3 hours ago 40 minutes ago:

The Chrysalis was guarded round the clock by Sentries, Galra soldiers, Gladiator slaves, even a large portion of Druids. All watching the Chrysalis, waiting for some sort of life to come from it besides the heartbeat. The tension was high on the ship was thick one could cut it with any form of bladed weapon.

The trip to Ranveig's territory was going to be another 5 quintents at least. Gereva would on occasion venture down to the bay that had the Chrysalis like he was currently doing. He looked down at it, it was currently under the watch of Drones, Sentries, and prototype Immobilization cannons. He was impressed by the sheer size of it, but scoffed at the notion of this living… THING could bring about the end of the Empire.

He stood on a balcony looking at it growing frustrated with wanting something… ANYTHING to happen. He saw a maintenance tool next to him. He picked it up getting a feel for its weight. In human measurements, it weighed approximately 90 pounds. He effortlessly tossed it against the Chrysalis.

It hit the Chrysalis with an organic yet metallic whump. The Sentries readied their weapons and Gereva stood to watch with anticipation. Nothing happened at first, but as soon as he turned his back to leave the Chrysalis released a blast of air from all its contours as raw energy looked like fire coming off of it. Some of the Galra scientists looked at their recording instruments with a fear that has never been seen in nearly 10,000 years.

A sickening sound like the sound of someone getting punched in the stomach. A pulsating light started to emanate from the contours of the Chrysalis before an organic crunch-like folding could be heard as it started opening up. Gereva smirked with anticipation as the Sentries and soldiers readied their weapons. The troops got anxious as a hand could be seen reaching out to grab part of the Chrysalis for support. That smirk quickly disappeared as a tannish yellow figure slowly stood up. As it stood up the Chrysalis vanished into thin air. Figure towered over the Sentries and soldiers by 2 feet. Some soldiers trembled from the mere size of this being standing before them.

It had massive shoulder pods which looked like they weren't very useful to the being. Some of the sentries jumped a little as the shoulder stabilizers extended outwards as the released steam with a heavy metallic sliding and a metallic stopping sound. The face was small and menacing under the 3 layered glowing object in the forehead. The 4 breathing ports jettisoned any stored up waste from the past 100 plus years. The eyes remained pitch black but were still menacing.

Above the eyes was a 3 layered glowing orb. Directly above it was a red orb and to both sides of the 3 layered orb were 2 additional green orbs. There were an additional 4 solid silver orbs, 2 on each temple region and a 5th silver orb on the back of its cranium. In the chest between 2 tubule objects was a black spike.

Even the Druids who were now gathered on the bridge watching what transpired were intimidated by this… thing. One did a DNA scan which read that the being underneath was human, but what they were looking at was something else. One Druid cocked his head puzzled at what he was looking at.

Macidus: Open a direct feed to Haggar.

Subordinate Druid: As you wish.

The druid typed on the console which started sending the live feed to central command.

Macidus: What is the energy it is releasing?

Subordinate Druid 4: We cannot distinguish what it is, but our sensors say it is similar to Quintessence.

Macidus: Energy levels?

Subordinate Druid 2: It is off the charts!

Subordinate Druid 3: Shall we descend to the Hanger bay?

Macidus: No….. We will get involved if we must.

Macidus cocked his head puzzled at what he was looking at. The Earthling known as "The Champion" had never produced levels like this, even with his prosthetic arm. Nor did the other Earthlings that were captured with him. Not even Sendak with his improved arm gave off readings like what was recorded. He squinted at the monitor thinking "This is not good, but it what happens next will be interesting…"

Macidus: Send in the Gladiators...


End file.
